GumLee - Something Sweet
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: It's raining and Prince Gumball both hates and feels bad at the thought of Marshall Lee spending the night hovering outside his window in the pouring rain and lets him inside. Fun times ahead! My FIRST FANFIC SO INPUT AND REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. Rated M for YAOI FEELS AND KISSES. Thanks again!


_My first Adventure Time fic! Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it; it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND CONFESSIONS! I don't own Adventure Time, Marshall Lee, or Prince Gumball._

 **GumLee (?) – Something Sweet**

A pink-haired prince sat in his desk, trying to work but having difficulty with the constant ping of rocks and bits of branches pounding on his windows from an unseen figure who was no doubt hovering outside. The noise was in addition to the pounding rain, making work nearly impossible. Gumball tried to think a little longer and inevitably failed, giving into the vampire's desire to be noticed.

"Get your undead butt in here then…" The window unlatched and the cold nighttime wind sapped warmth from the other man as the dark-haired elder became visible once more. He carried with him nothing, which was strange. Normally this late at night he'd be at a gig or at home or something, or at least have his guitar on him when he traveled. Why did he need to come here…? He'd be better off in the rain rather than letting it soak his carpet.

Then the candy prince felt bad for thinking such a thing. It wasn't Marshall's fault that it had rained, nor that he'd gotten soaked to the bone. Now that the younger man thought about it, the vampire was actually shivering. "Oh, are you alright?"

The elder narrowed crimson eyes to angry slits. "Does it look like I'm okay? I'm shivering dammit…" He sneezed and dropped from his hover onto the prince's bed without much charm, even looking a little sick. More ashen and less alive than usual, if much life was seen in him normally. "Can you get me a towel and something red?" His eyes flicked to the shiny little crown on the surface of the desk. Better be nice… "Please?"

Gumball nodded and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels and a big red oven mitt from the drawers near the desk. Baking _was_ his hobby. The vampire sat up a little and snatched up the mitten-looking thing while the prince wrapped a large towel around his shoulders and knelt behind him, toweling off his ebony hair. Within moments the mitt was as white and gray as the dark king's skin, and he looked a little better.

"Thanks…" The prince was surprised at the actual gratitude Marshall was giving him. He gazed with violet eyes down to the pitiful, lanky figure of the vampire and stopped his actions to wrap pink arms around his waist, nuzzling his head into his cold, wet shoulder.

"It's nothing much, really…" The elder looked blankly at the warm hands that crossed around his torso. It was true that the two had been friends once Fionna had practically commanded that they 'make nice', but for Gumball… Maybe it was… Maybe it was more, just like the vampire wanted it to be…

Marshall touched the hands and turned his head slightly to glance into warm violet eyes that were staring at the marks on his neck. Then he turned the rest of his body to the face the younger man in a fraction of a second and pounced on him a little. Basically, he was just hugging him with such force behind it that he knocked the candy prince's back to the bed.

"Gumball… Don't say that it was just 'nothing'… You wouldn't have touched me like that if it was just 'nothing'. You would've locked your window more securely, turned out the light, went to bed, and left me out there if it was…" His voice failed him and he stared intently into those bright eyes that were so full of joyous light. The body pressed to his that ran with such an immense warmth.

A sweet smile spread the younger's lips and he propped himself on one hand, using the other to grasp the back of Marshall's neck. All the vampire knew was that the candy prince was now kissing him. Kissing him with the force of the rain splattering against the windowpanes. It made him want to melt in the calm intensity of it all, lifting gray hands to hold the side of the man's face and close his eyes.

It almost hurt inside when Gumball pushed the vampire king away, but only a little. "Is this… okay…?" His pink cheeks turned a bit darker, much to the delight of the elder. He looked… really cute when his face was getting pinker. "Is it okay to want to be more than just friends?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is…" Marshall kissed that sweet mouth again, savoring the taste of the man and memorizing this moment. How his hands felt on his body, the way that the prince was kissing him back, the feeling of his tongue brushing against his… "Way more than just okay." He felt Gumball's smile against his mouth and broke away, sweeping one hand through his black hair to reshape it.

"You want to stay here? I'll get someone to give you other clothes while they clean those ones if you want. I know that you probably won't want any of mine…"

Marshall nodded and then gave a coy smile. "What…? You don't want to see me all nak-?" That earned him a small punch in the side and a ridiculous smile that the prince owned with a slight blush. A sudden thought popped into his head. "What about that shirt I gave you? That band one?" The pink tone grew a bit brighter.

"Urm… That's not going to really work out too well…" The prince lifted up the shirt he was wearing to reveal the black tee underneath, emblazoned with the beloved band logo that the vampire had given him a month ago. "I wear it when I sleep a lot. And, well… Recently I've been taking to wearing it under my clothes…"

"Gummybutt's had a cute little crush on me!" The dark king cackled, and he wouldn't stop until the other man pressed a hand over his mouth to shut up. Then, when the elder licked his palm like a three-year-old, he had him shut up with his mouth. When the pair broke apart again, the man's voice was softer as he held the younger to himself. "Oh no; you can't deny that…"

"I don't," the prince said, his voice sounding shy and adorable as he broke the kiss, relaxing in the merely damp arms of the vampire. "And I won't deny it… Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

The vampire smiled a little and kissed the man's forehead. "Awwhh… I love you too."


End file.
